Once Upon A Time
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Il y a forcément une histoire qui commence un jour... Parfois des histoires, qui s'entremêlent... Mais le tout est de suivre leur évolution et de voir comment cela fini ! Série de Drabble NastuLucy
1. C'est le Début de la Fin

**Titre : **Once Upon A Time...  
**Genre : **Romance, Morceau de vie quotidienne, humour  
**Rating :** T  
**Personnages :** Pour le moment Natsu, Lucy et Grey.  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.  
**Note :** Je me suis éprise de ce manga et j'ai déjà mes petits couples favoris. Ceux-ci est un recueil de drabble plus ou moins long sur ces petits pairings que j'affectionne. Je vais essayer de faire évoluer leur relation pour rendre la chose plus intéressante ^^  
Je tiens juste à préciser un détail, dans le titre du drabble, le mot souligné est celui que j'ai prit comme "thème" de départ suivant un meme qu'on m'avait tagé sur LJ. Quand nos idées ont du mal à venir, ça aide ce genre de petite astuce !  
Enfin, MERCI à ceux qui prendrons le temps de lire et de laisser une review :3

* * *

**C'est le Début de la Fin**

Le regard noisette de Lucy était perdu dans le vague. Mirajane avait évoqué l'idée la plus loufoque qu'elle ait entendue depuis qu'elle était dans cette guilde déjantée. Et il fallait que ce soit vraiment tiré par les cheveux pour la surprendre, car avec Natsu, Grey et Erza comme coéquipiers, la jeune Heartfilia en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres durant les missions.

Mais cette hypothèse était... idiote, complètement ridicule ! Alors pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas d'y penser depuis hier soir ? La salle principale de Fairy Tail était encore calme, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Dès que Natsu rencontra Grey devant le panneau des annonces, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à s'envoyer chier verbalement avant d'en venir aux mains. La bagarre habituelle éclata, et des dommages collatéraux s'ensuivirent. Lucy se retourna sur son tabouret pour constater la lamentable démonstration de force entre la glace et le feu, et saisir le sujet de cette énième dispute.

- Enfoiré de glaçon, répète un peu ! Cria Natsu.  
- T'es qu'un dégonflé ! Tu peux plus t'passer de Lucy pour les missions basiques, mauviette !

La salamandre de Fairy Tail s'enflamma, et décrocha une droite de feu à Grey, qui riposta avec une attaque de ses deux mains gelées.

Un soupir échappa à la jeune fille. Non vraiment, Mirajane n'avait pas les idées où il fallait pour envisager une seule seconde que Natsu s'intéresse à elle... Les filles semblaient être une donnée totalement hors de la portée de ce monstre de flammes qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Elle était sa coéquipière et était très satisfaite de ce statut. Tout ce qui intéressait Natsu, c'était de dépasser Erza, battre Grey et s'amuser. Un gamin... C'était le terme qui lui venait spontanément à l'esprit. Lucy eut un sourire amusé et les vit rouler sur le sol.

Un gamin... Qui avait le corps d'un homme... Qui avait le sens de l'honneur... Qui était prêt à tout pour défendre ses amis, qui... Lucy se gifla mentalement à faire le catalogue de ses qualités, puis son regard revint vers les masses de muscles qui avaient finalement atterri pas loin d'elle, et qui se battaient encore comme des gamins pour un jouet. Sauf que c'était d'elle dont il était question, et de son équipe avec Natsu, non ? L'héritière Heartfilia posa un talon par terre qui claqua sur le sol, et se leva, surplombant les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient stoppé leurs attaques pour ne pas faire de la petite blonde un dommage collatéral.

- Alors, Natsu, c'est quoi la mission que tu as choisi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle avait gagné elle aussi le don de les arrêter, à force de traîner avec eux. La salamandre expulsa le magicien de glace qui l'insulta. Natsu se redressa agilement et lui montra le papier.

- Je l'ai pris sous le nez de Grey, lui chuchota-t-il.

Ah c'était donc ça, le point de départ de la dispute...

Le regard noisette de Lucy se leva sur Natsu qui était si près d'elle, son torse découvert par la bataille avec Grey, son regard pétillant. Il avait des éraflures et des hématomes sur le visage, mais il semblait fier comme un coq d'avoir pris cette annonce sous le nez de son ennemi. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait frissonné son murmure près de son oreille. Lucy chassa cette impression en la reléguant dans la catégorie « erreurs d'interprétation ».

- C'est parti pour cette mission, alors, fit-elle enjouée.  
- Cool ! T'es la meilleure, Lucy !

La jeune fille rigola et prit l'annonce.

Peu importe où elle allait... La destination serait forcément agréable avec Natsu, et pleine de rebondissements.

Et elle se dit que finalement... C'était peut-être elle qui commençait à tomber sous le charme de la salamandre.


	2. L'Odeur du feu

Merci à tous ceux qui on laissé une review pour avoir la suite ! J'écris par épisode et voici une petite fournée... Même si je fonctionne en drabble assez court, j'aime bien mettre en place doucement les choses, c'est amusant. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**L'**_**Odeur**_** du feu**

La salamandre de Fairy Tail avait encore frappé avec tout l'art et la manière de détruire un bâtiment en un souffle. Le feu ardent dévorait les poutres échouées sur le sol, parmi les gravas. Leur adversaire gisait à présent coincé dans les décombres, sonné par la puissance qu'avait mis Natsu dans ses attaques.

Lucy avait échappé de justesse au mode crêpe humaine grâce à Virgo. La servante avait rapidement creusé un trou pour sortir la constellationniste d'une mort certaine, à cause d'un abruti trop enthousiaste. La jeune fille lâcha un long soupir pour évacuer toute la tension de l'instant critique, puis son regard se releva sur Natsu qui revenait vers elle.

- Mission accomplie !

Lucy lui lança un regard lourd en reproches, et le jeune homme s'immobilisa devant la mauvaise humeur affichée par sa coéquipière.

- Imbécile, j'ai failli finir aplatie sous les gravas ! Rugit-elle finalement. La prochaine fois, fais un peu attention où je suis, avant de balancer une attaque pareille dans un endroit si petit !

La constellationniste s'approcha de lui, avec l'envie de lui en coller une, tellement elle avait eu peur. Sauf que ses pieds glissèrent sur les pierres instables. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Lucy piqua dangereusement du nez en avant dans un cri aiguë de surprise. Sauf qu'elle ne rencontra pas le sol, le chasseur de dragons ayant rapidement franchi l'espace qui les séparait pour la rattraper. Les mains sur ses hanches, le nez de la jeune fille contre son torse. Lorsque le regard accusateur de Lucy se releva, elle vit enfin l'air penaud de Natsu.

- Mais t'as rien, c'est le principal !

La jeune fille perdit son envie de le claquer... Natsu avait beau être la pire des têtes brûlées et féru de combats, il prenait toujours en compte ses amis... Lucy avait moins de puissance que les autres, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait eu peur. Sa main s'accrocha au bras du chasseur de dragons, et elle se redressa, posant ses talons sur des pierres plus stables. Elle rougit imperceptiblement, le feu de ses joues mélangé à celui déjà présent de sa colère passée.

- J'ai bien cru que je me prendrais le toit sur la tête cette fois-ci, râla-t-elle.

La jeune fille ne le lâchait pas des yeux et perçut une note d'inquiétude dans les pupilles noires de son coéquipier. Le feu ardent pouvait s'inquiéter de ce qu'il dévastait ? Lucy respira l'odeur du feu qui dévorait les environs... L'odeur de suie et de sueur qui entourait Natsu. Un sourire étira enfin ses lèvres, sans pour autant qu'elle relâche la salamandre, qui n'avait pas réalisé que lui aussi la tenait toujours.

- Tu récupères le voleur, qu'on aille toucher notre récompense ?  
- Ouais !

Natsu la relâcha, s'assurant qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes. Puis, il fila rapidement récupérer la poule aux œufs d'or, même si les œufs n'étaient qu'une modique somme d'argent. Le jeune homme le choppa par le col et le souleva, le déterrant des décombres sans se soucier plus que ça de ses blessures.

Le regard de Lucy l'avait suivi avec regret. Il avait réussi à calmer sa colère et sa frayeur, grâce à sa simplicité. Elle avait apprécié le contact chaud de sa peau, même si elle était sale et son odeur forte. Elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à ne pas faire dériver ses pensées... Lucy savait qu'il était son coéquipier, un ami, mais son cœur commençait à lui ouvrir un tout nouveau chemin sur le sujet « Natsu ».

La salamandre de Fairy Tail revint vers la constellationniste avec un sourire fier, tenant l'homme assommé sur une épaule, en mode sac à patates. Avec un sourire, Lucy lui emboîta le pas. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle espérait que, si un jour Natsu devait la porter, il le ferait avec plus de classe.

Mais c'était de l'ordre du conte de fées, et cela n'avait pas ça place ici...


	3. Trouver le point faible de l'étoile

Un autre petit drabble.

* * *

_**Trouver**_** le point faible de l'étoile ?**

Natsu n'était pas du genre à se poser trop de questions existentielles... Cela embrouillait ses idées, l'énervait plus qu'autre chose, et puis, à quoi cela servait dans le fond ? A part vous empêcher de vivre pleinement l'instant présent. Pourtant, il se penchait de plus en plus sur ces réflexions d'ordre secondaire pour lui, mais importante pour le commun des mortels. La raison était simple : le comportement étrange de Lucy.

La jeune constellationniste se montrait plus distante devant ses démonstrations de camaraderie, comme si ça la gênait soudainement... Alors qu'avant, non. Le chasseur de dragons se montrait plus attentif à ces étranges réactions, sans pour autant le montrer. Il avait constaté que Lucy reculait devant ses embrassades de joie, rougissait discrètement quand elle était trop proche de lui ou contre lui.

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui pouvait gêner Lucy. Et cela l'embêtait, car c'était sa coéquipière et il adorait la petite blonde.

- Mirajane, file-moi de la glace, s'te plaît !

Natsu leva le regard sur Grey juste à côté de lui, la clope aux lèvres. Leurs regards se croisèrent, électrisant l'air autour d'eux. La mannequin de Fairy Tail posa la coupe de glace bleu pétant avec brusquerie. Elle avait planté dans l'étrange glace une cuillère, et un parasol orangé.

- Vous n'êtes pas en mission avec Lucy ? Essaya-t-elle pour éviter une nouvelle guerre.  
- Non !

Réponse catégorique sans que ni Grey, ni Natsu, ne se lâchent du regard. Mirajane s'éloigna pour éviter la foudre environnante. Le duel visuel dura encore quelques secondes avant qu'ils se snobèrent mutuellement.

- Tu t'es engueulé avec Lucy ? Questionna Grey avec un sourire provocateur.  
- Non...

La salamandre le fusilla du regard. Le mage de glace haussa un sourcil devant son air, toujours énervé, mais aussi boudeur et perplexe.

- Lucy est bizarre en ce moment, lâcha Natsu.  
- Ah...

Grey prit une cuillère de sa place, imperturbable, alors que Natsu semblait chercher la solution à son problème.

- Elle m'évite alors qu'avant... on déconnait bien.

Le mage de glace haussa les épaules.

- Lucy est une fille...  
- J'l'e sais que c'est une fille, tu me prends pour un crétin, Grey ? Râla Natsu.  
- Oui.

Le chasseur de dragons se releva d'un bond, son tabouret atterrissant sur le sol avec fracas. Il avait choppé la chemise de Grey et levé le poing. Lucy était une fille... Son poing s'arrêta à mi-chemin, son regard ne quittant pas Grey.

- Looser ! S'emporta-t-il en le bousculant.

Natsu tourna les talons, agacé, et dans la foulée, il fit fondre la glace de Grey. Il s'éloigna rapidement en rigolant. Happy s'envola pour le suivre et éviter la colère du mage de glace juste derrière lui.

Le chasseur de dragons arrêta sa course dans une rue, se remettant à penser à tous les différents changements chez Lucy. C'était une fille, voilà pourquoi elle avait ses sautes d'humeur et tout ces comportement étrange... A trop la considérer comme un camarade, il avait négligé ce tout petit détail ? Et puis, les vraies filles telles que Lucy et ses manières, Lucy et ses dessous sexy, il n'en connaissait pas. Ou plutôt qu'une, elle ! Pour lui, cela avait toujours été des Erza...

Il n'avait donc jamais fait un effort car Erza était un vrai mec... Combat, chamaillerie, se taper dessus... Mais Lucy n'était pas comme la guerrière. Natsu l'avait déjà constaté mais il devrait faire un peu plus attention dorénavant ? Ou pas... Un sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il entrait comme chez lui chez sa coéquipière.

- Salut, Lucy !

La porte claqua violemment contre le mur, et la salamandre entra avec Happy. La jeune femme lui envoya un coup comme à son habitude, surprise par son arrivée en fanfare, et absolument pas délicate. Mais il s'en fichait, c'était la Lucy d'avant...

Un sourire imbécile fendit le visage de Natsu alors que Lucy le menaçait de le mettre dehors. Il avait retrouvé sa coéquipière !

C'était peut-être une fille, et alors ?


	4. Aveugle confiance

Et le dernier...

* * *

**Aveugle **_**Confiance **_

Lucy n'était pas d'un tempérament aussi casse-cou que les mages de Fairy Tail... Elle était plus « sage » par son éducation de petite fille modèle qui aurait dû prendre les rênes de la famille Heartfilia. Le temps passé dans cette guilde de fous furieux avait eu le don de réduire ses seize années de sagesse à presque néant.

Presque... La constellationniste courait comme une dératée sur le rebord d'une falaise escarpée, son adversaire sur les talons qui lui lançait des fruits pourris. Une attaque qui manquait de charme, mais qui avait fait fondre une partie de sa jupe. Lucy prit un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés pour éviter une attaque d'oranges explosives. Elle avait perdu Natsu de vue et son ennemi ne lui laissait pas une seule seconde pour invoquer un esprit. Mais elle se refusait à l'appeler au secours comme une faible, une dame éplorée...

Roulant à terre pour échapper à son ennemi, Lucy sortit ses clés et une seconde suffit pour qu'elle se décide rapidement sur un choix délicat, mais radical.

- Aquarius !

Elle ouvrit la porte du Verseau et une déferlante d'eau s'abattit sur ce crétin d'ennemi qui fut emporté dans l'eau et envoyé valdinguer dans les arbres environnants. Sauf que la jeune femme aussi fut emportée et qu'elle se retint in extremis à un arbre au bord de la falaise. Crac... Lucy rouvrit les yeux et constata que l'arbre penchait vers le vide, précisément à cause de son poids. Crac. Ses doigts se refermèrent davantage sur le bois mort en déglutissant, la peur au ventre.

- T'es vraiment pas maline ! Ricana Aquarius.

Lucy voulut l'envoyer balader, mais sa position ne lui permettait nullement de rembarrer la seule aide disponible instantanément...

- Allez, j'retourne auprès de mon copain, la nulle !  
- Non, attends, Aquarius...

Mais la femme du verseau avait déjà disparu avec un sourire sournois aux lèvres. Lucy lâcha une injure avant d'entendre un nouveau crac et de plonger dangereusement vers le vide.

- Natsuuu ! Cria-t-elle, désespérée. Happy !

Crac. Lucy était dans le vide, les mains qui avaient failli lâcher leur support et le bruit des vagues comme musique d'accompagnement vers une mort violente.

- Lucy, t'es où ?  
- Lucyyyy !

Le regard de Natsu cherchait sa coéquipière qui avait appelé au secours mais ne la voyait pas. Il lança un regard vers Happy qui prit de l'altitude pour chercher la jeune fille et ils avancèrent rapidement.

- Je vais tomber ! Grouillez-vous !

Il vit enfin un bout de tignasse blonde et il se précipita vers le rebord de la falaise.

- Bon sang, Lucy, mais à quoi tu joues !

Natsu tendit un bras et saisit la main qu'elle lui avait tendue rapidement. Crac. L'arbre s'était penché davantage, et le chasseur de dragons l'attira rapidement vers lui, mais Lucy se cogna contre les rochers. Elle ne se plaignit pas, elle était sauvée. Deux secondes après, elle avait enfin les fesses sur la terre ferme et son coeur commençait enfin à se calmer. Son regard se leva sur Natsu avec la joie intense de rester parmi les vivants.

- J'ai joué à chat perché, et c'est lui qui a perdu, fit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Ah ?

Lucy rigola devant l'air perplexe de la salamandre, avant de tomber en arrière pour savourer quelques minutes de calme.

- C'est pas le moment de rêvasser, on doit aller chercher notre récompense, Lucy !

La jeune fille ferma les yeux en l'ignorant, et celui-ci lui pinça le bras.

- Hey !  
- Lève-toi.

Natsu se releva et commença à s'en aller d'un pas lent, pas certain que la blonde le suive. Lucy soupira et se résigna à se lever, se jurant de dire un mot à Aquarius à propos de ses manières peu délicates. La constellationniste rejoignit son coéquipier en le remerciant d'un sourire. Son regard ne put s'empêcher de dériver sur lui...

Elle avait peut-être trop confiance en lui...


	5. L'Amertume d'être Amis

Encore merci pour les reviews sur les précédents drabbles! Cela me fait énormément plaisir et me motive à écrire davantage pour arriver à réunir Natsu et Lucy dans ces petits écrits.

J'écris au gré de mon inspiration et lorsque j'ai le temps, j'espère pouvoir en faire d'autres dans un avenir proche... Je me plains souvent qu'il n'y a pas assez de doujin sur ce couple lol

Une petite up de 2 drabbles. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'amertume d'être ****Amis**

Son coeur penche de plus en plus du mauvais côté de la balance... Ses yeux noisettes suivent Natsu en train de faire – comme toujours – une démonstration de force face à Gajeel. Depuis que le dragon d'acier a intégré la guilde, la salamandre avait deux fois plus de raison de faire sa tête brulée. Lucy se rendait de plus en plus compte de ses sentiments qui évoluaient et... L'art d'éviter certains élans de Natsu commençaient à devenir pesant.

Un soupir las lui échappa, posant son menton dans le creux de sa paume tandis que son regard ne décrochait absolument pas de son coéquipier.

- Si ça, c'est pas un soupir enamouré...

Lucy releva un regard surpris sur Mirajane qui venait de déposer un verre devant la constellationniste.

- Tu te trompes d'interprétation, je suis consternée par le potentiel bagarreur pour rien de Natsu... Alors qu'on devait partir en mission pour que je puisse payer mon loyer, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace pour tromper l'adversaire.

La mannequin pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour sonder Lucy qui lui jeta un regard désintéressé. Vu que le duel Natsu/Gajeel ameutait du monde, Mirajane se pencha vers la jeune femme, s'accoudant sur le bar pour venir lui murmurer :

- Alors pourquoi tu le fixe depuis une demi-heure ?  
- Je surveille Natsu pour qu'il ne se défile pas... Nous sommes amis !

L'esquive facile de clamer qu'ils sont « amis »... La salamandre le clamerait sans même se rendre compte de rien. Lucy l'utilisait comme une défense et pour se voiler un peu plus dans ses sentiments à sens unique. Mais imperceptiblement, la jeune Heartfilia avait rougit à la question. Mirajane posa son index sur une de ses pommettes rouges avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne crois pas, souffla-t-elle en détachant chaque mots.

La constellationniste lui lança un regard de reproche et un peu... désemparé.

- Ce n'est de toute manière pas dans ses préoccupations, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Mirajane pencha la tête pour regarder Natsu et son adversaire casser une table et être encouragé par des personnes qui semblaient très enthousiaste. Son regard revint rapidement à Lucy avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

- C'est un imbécile mais tu peux quand même tenter de lui faire passer le message ! Ce n'est pas un coeur de pierre.  
- Non, c'est un ignorant du sentiment, se moqua Lucy.

Néanmoins, elle était reconnaissante envers la mannequin... Lucy lui adressa un sourire pour la remercier sachant qu'avec le brouhaha environnant cette conversation restait entre elles. Son regard noisette dériva sur Natsu avant de boire son verre d'une traite.

- C'est pas tout mais j'ai un loyer à payer !  
- Bonne chance, chantonna Mirajane.

La constellationniste se leva de sa chaise de bar et se dirigea vers le panneau pour décrocher une annonce avant de passer vers les deux bagarreurs. Lucy choppa l'écharpe de Natsu ce qui le stoppa net. Il détestait perdre ce précieux souvenir de son père, de son mentor et il jeta un regard interloqué.

-Lucy, tu vois pas que je me bats ?  
-Mission, j'ai un loyer à payer et tu viens avec moi co-é-qui-pier !

Son regard s'était durci et elle tira sur l'écharpe sans sommation pour l'entrainer avec elle. Le salamandre n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre pour ne pas se retrouver étrangler tout en promettant à Gajeel de lui mettre une raclée dès qu'il serait rentré de mission. Quand Lucy était aussi ferme que Erza, il n'osait plus la contrarier...


	6. Comme une Carte Postale

Et le second de l'update du jour!

* * *

**Comme une ****Carte Postale**

La jeune femme s'en voulait de lui avoir collé une baffe mais elle n'avait pas envie de retourner en arrière... Retourner à la guilde, s'excuser et affronter le regard penaud de Natsu était au-dessus de ses forces. La salamandre ne pouvait pas deviner que la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer en clamant qu'elle était la meilleure avait quelque peu vexée son âme. Sa réaction instinctive avait été de le traité d'imbécile suite à un malencontreux mouvement du poignet et cinq de ses doigts imprimées sur la joue de son coéquipier.

Lucy rentra chez elle en tentant de rassurer son coeur blessé, en se répétant que Natsu n'avait pas les mêmes préoccupations que les siennes... Mais avait-il réellement d'autre choses en tête que s'amuser et se battre ? La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans son canapé avec l'envie de pleurer. Pour une fois, lâcher un peu ses déceptions sous formes de gouttes salées mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Une entrée fracassante et habituelle de Natsu se fit.

- Lucy ! Mirajane m'a dit que tu étais souffrante !

La constellationniste releva un sourcil en fixant le jeune homme d'un air le plus neutre qui soit.

- Je vais bien, sort d'ici !  
- T'es certaine ? Questionna-t-il en se rapprochant.

La jeune Heartfilia se leva d'un bond pour le réceptionner et tenter de le mettre dehors. Mais Natsu ne se laissa pas faire et posa une main sur son front avec un air perplexe.

- Bah t'a pas de fièvre et tu as les joues toutes rouges... Tu veux que je t'amène chez un médecin ?

Un autre soupir exaspéré lui échappa. Elle aurait préféré ne pas le voir tout de suite... Mirajane aurait put tenir sa langue pour une fois.

- Lucy, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, on est amis !  
- Justement, si tu es mon ami sort d'ici. Je veux être seule.

Natsu plissa les lèvres avec une moue boudeuse et se pencha, son visage à sa hauteur ce qui fit bloquer Lucy.

- Dis-moi ce qui va pas, réclama-t-il avec sérieux.

Son souffle était si proche du sien... Son regard de feu ancré dans ses prunelles incertaines. Lucy avait du mal à réagir avec la salamandre à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Cela avait des airs de rêves... Lui, pencher sur elle et inquiet. La jeune femme ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant, son coeur s'était accéléré et la poussait à espérer.

- Si je te disais... que c'est... parce que je... je t'aime, souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Son coeur rata un battement lorsque ses mots sortirent de sa bouche et l'illusion si parfaite s'envola en une phrase dite avec candeur et sincérité.

- Je t'aime aussi Lucy, t'a pas à t'inquiéter pour ça ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Je t'aime autant que les autres !

Lucy retomba brutalement sur terre et dans la dimension où Natsu ne connait rien aux filles ni aux sentiments de celles-ci... Sa phrase était blessante mais elle réussit à y faire face et à lui décocher un sourire... un peu gauche et déçu. Natsu se redressa assez satisfait de la voir sourire sans remarquer que quelque chose clochait.

- Allez, dehors, je veux être tranquille !

La jeune femme le choppa par le bras et sans sommation, elle le mit à la porte. Natsu ne comprit pas l'action mais il ne chercha pas plus. Pour lui, Lucy était rassuré et c'était tout ce qui comptait...

Tandis que la constellationniste s'adossait à la porte et que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Imbécile, murmura-t-elle en étouffant ses sanglots.


	7. Le Réconfort du lion

Merci pour les reviews de soutient :3

Je n'oublie pas ce petit couple, cela vient au grès de mes envies et de mes idées malheureusement... Y'a trop de chose dans ma caboche!

* * *

**Le Réconfort du lion**

La jeune femme n'était pas retournée à la guilde depuis quelques jours… Elle avait prétexté un besoin d'être seule et avait fait sa valise sans rien dire à personne pour partir quelques jours dans la ville la plus proche afin de réfléchir, de… Panser son cœur blessé involontairement par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Même si le qualificatif « homme » laissait clairement à désirer pour désigner Natsu.

Accoudée au balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel, Lucy regardait les bateaux entrer et sortir du port sans autre but que de passer le temps à ne rien faire… Et ressasser toujours les mêmes pensées. La salamandre de Fairy Tail était un imbécile mais elle aussi, elle n'avait pas été capable d'être plus claire. Natsu n'avait pas de décodeur intégré pour les filles et ce genre de comportement fleure bleue, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il fallait qu'elle lui en veuille si elle voulait guérir.

Guérir de lui, était-ce seulement possible ?

Une silhouette se pencha sur le balcon mais Lucy ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer malgré sa prestance et son regard doux. Un soupir lui échappa, son regard perdu dans l'immensité de l'océan.

- Je peux lui faire regretter ses paroles Lucy…

La constellationniste releva son regard, son corps secoué par la surprise de cette voix grave à ses côtés alors qu'elle pensait être seule. Les deux prunelles noisette se posèrent sur Loki qui lui adressa un sourire doux et rassurant. Ses lunettes étaient rangées dans la pochette de sa veste noire, son regard sérieux. Il clamait l'aimer et la servir avec beaucoup de fidélité mais il ne pouvait la laisser dépérir par l'incompétence de cet abruti.

- Loki…

- Pour te servir Lucy. Et je ne peux rester insensible face à ta tristesse. Natsu est un abruti.

La jeune fille eut un air peiné par sa franchise et il posa une main sur son épaule avec douceur.

- Merci Loki… Mais je sais que Natsu est abruti…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te faire pleurer Lucy !

Son poing s'était refermé, son regard s'était durci. Lucy lui adressa un sourire sans joie.

- Et toi, tu continues de venir sans que je t'invoque, le réprimanda-t-elle sans conviction.

Mais en réalité, Lucy était heureuse de son soutient, de voir un visage ami même s'il était un des esprit qui la servait. Un sourire un peu plus sincère le remercia avant qu'il ne prenne une de ses mains pour y déposer un baiser avec délicatesse.

- Tu mérites mieux que ça belle Lucy.

Son regard alla dans celui de la jeune fille avant de disparaître, la laissant pensive. Elle souffla un « merci » qui fut emporté par le vent. Loki n'était pas retourné auprès des constellations, il avait fait un petit détour. Son poing alla directement mettre une droite à Natsu au beau milieu de la salle principale de la guilde. Le chasseur de dragon sauta rapidement sur ses pieds, près à riposter mais Loki le saisit par le col avant de venir lui souffler avec rage :

- Ne fait plus jamais pleurer Lucy espèce d'imbécile.

Le lion disparut juste après cette mise en garde, laissant Natsu abasourdi par ses paroles. Lui, il avait fait pleurer Lucy ? Mais quand ? Erza le regarda pour avoir une réponse au geste de Loki, n'ayant pas entendu ce qu'il lui avait murmuré. Contrarié par cette idée, la salamandre ne dit rien et sortit sans dire un mot mais il cogitait sérieusement. Il se rendit chez Lucy mais il constata qu'elle était absente…

Natsu jura et repartit. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le retour de la petite blonde pour savoir quand il l'avait fait pleurer et pourquoi… Sa petite caboche cherchait activement la cause des larmes de sa coéquipière et de la colère de Loki.


	8. Princesse moderne

Le second de l'update du jour :3

* * *

**Princesse Moderne**

La décision mentale qu'elle avait prise était en train de faire peser un poids oppressant sur ses épaules… Mais après ses quelques jours d'exil, Natsu l'avait accueillit avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et lui avait clairement demandé devant tout le monde quand est-ce qu'il l'avait fait pleurer. Lucy comprit que Loki était venu lui en toucher un mot contre ses ordres mais sans aller au fond des choses… Un règlement entre mecs qui avait sans doute était fait avec les poings !

La constellationniste avait du mal à rester auprès de la salamandre, entre sa déclaration tombée à l'eau et Loki qui avait lâché un peu du morceau, Natsu était constamment sur son dos. C'était davantage insupportable ! Lucy ne pouvait en rester là, elle devait être clair et avoir une réponse. La princesse qui s'était montrée distante et avait imposé à son coéquipier un rendez-vous pour lui parler. Erza qui était dans les parages tenta d'en savoir plus mais Lucy l'évita avec un sourire poli.

Lucy allait inverser les rôles donnant une touche moderne à ce qu'on appelle un conte de fée, la princesse allant de nouveau se déclarer à la salamandre. La jeune femme se sentait nerveuse, anxieuse, elle s'attendait à un nouvel échec… Son regard noisette regardait de partout, guettant Nastu.

Et la salamandre apparut enfin et se rapprocha de sa coéquipière avec un air inquiet.

- Tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi Loki m'a frappé en me disant que je t'ai fais pleurer ?

Lucy pinça les lèvres, gênée, angoissée avant de lâcher un soupir.

- Tu te souviens de notre dernière conversation ?

Il hocha la tête, se souvenant que Lucy avait été étrange avant de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. La jeune femme le fixait avec incertitude, avec une certaine peur dans le fond de ses prunelles. Cela inquiétait Natsu mais il la fixait avec attention et patience.

- Je t'aime Natsu, souffla-t-elle.

Le concerné releva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se répétait. Il ouvrit la bouche dans le but de lui dire qu'il savait ça mais elle le devança en enchainant :

- Je t'aime, pas comme un ami… Mais comme un potentiel petit ami. Je sais que tu es mon coéquipier, que tu me vois comme ton amie, ta coéquipière mais moi…

Sa voix mourût dans sa gorge, ayant du mal à dire la suite. Natsu avait ouvert de grands yeux surpris en tiltant enfin quel était le message sous-entendu de la dernière fois et… Le joli râteau qu'il avait mit à sa coéquipière. Il comprit tout de suite d'où venait ces larmes. Et il rougit brusquement. Les prunelles de Lucy le fixaient avec espoir, anxiété devant son mutisme.

Natsu releva un bras pour se gratter derrière la tête et détourner son regard gêné. Il avait soudainement honte d'avoir fait souffrir sa coéquipière pour qui il avait une certaine affection mais de là à dire que c'était de l'amour… Il n'était pas très doué en relation humaine et se contentait de ses amis les plus chers. Son regard de flamme revint sur une Lucy tremblante qui lâcha d'une voix soudainement atone où il préservait des notes de douleurs :

- Ça va, j'ai compris…

Lucy commença à se détourner de Natsu mais il lui attrapa le bras d'un geste précipité avant de desserrer sa prise qu'il savait trop forte pour elle.

- Lucy, je suis désolé… Je t'aime beaucoup… Plus que les autres mais, j'suis pas doué avec tout ça…

Son regard était gêné mais aussi coupable de sa maladresse. Lucy avait son cœur qui battait la chamade, ne sachant pas si elle devait fuir ou lui sauter dessus pour s'imposer elle et ses sentiments. Et comme Natsu ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher, elle se rapprocha et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Une impulsion, un besoin…

Lorsqu'elle voulut reculer, persuadé qu'elle avait encore échoué, les deux bras de Natsu l'entourèrent et la serra contre lui. La princesse en exil ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs sur le chasseur de dragon qui posa son front contre le sien, les joues légèrement roses.

- Hors de question que je te fasse pleurer une seconde fois…

Sa voix était ferme et boudeuse. Natsu vit enfin un minuscule sourire étirer le coin des lèvres de Lucy et il sut à cet instant, qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il aimait la voir sourire, il aimait sa bonne humeur, il aimait… Il l'aimait tout court ? La salamandre restait gêné et déposa un baiser sur son front, la jeune fille en profitant pour se blottir dans ses bras puissants, son visage dans son cou.

Silencieusement, ils étaient d'accord sur le fait de former un couple… Lucy avait un grand sourire rayonnant et des larmes de joies.

Natsu fut incapable de la lâcher durant les longues minutes qui suivirent… Et Lucy fut très loin de s'en plaindre.


	9. Habitudes du Passé

Un grand merci pour les reviews encourageantes! Vous m'avez motivée plus vite que je pensais à écrire deux autres petits textes sur ce couple adorable. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant. Je vais chercher des idées pour la suite, afin que cela ne tombe pas dans le gnagnagna bateau...

La motivation doit aussi venir de ma récente lecture du tome 20 de FT lol

* * *

**Habitudes du Passé**

Nerveuse… voilà le mot parfait pour qualifier Lucy et son état d'esprit depuis qu'elle et Natsu s'étaient avoués un amour réciproque. Ils avaient échangé quelques instants de tendresse où le cœur de la jeune fille avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Et puis Natsu était parti… Ces fantasmes ayant suivi la salamandre dans sa fuite anticipée. Elle avait donc toutes les raisons du monde d'être nerveuse à l'idée de le retrouver au sein même de la guilde.

La source de son angoisse débarqua avec un grand sourire, se dirigeant d'un pas certain vers elle. Natsu ne s'embarrassa pas des commodités, de rien du tout d'ailleurs, posant sa main sur la sienne avec un sourire heureux de la voir.

- Bonjour Lucy !

Un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune femme. Elle lui prit le poignet avant qu'il ne fasse autre chose.

- Je t'attendais Natsu, faut que je te montre une mission ! Non qu'on parle d'une mission, viens !

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche à une vitesse hors norme, embarquant Natsu dans son sillage sous le regard intrigué et scrutateur de Mirajane et Erza. Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec un haussement de sourcil comme si elles avaient flairé un comportement inhabituel. La salamandre suivie la blonde sur quelques rues avant de protester :

- Hey Lucy ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Le tableau des missions c'est pas par là.

Il la dépassa et se planta devant elle, la forçant à stopper net sa retraite. Ses yeux noisette se plantèrent dans les siens avec surprise avant de les baisser. Nastu leva sa main libre pour repousser une mèche folle devant le visage de Lucy et tenter de capter son regard.

- Désolé… c'est juste que… je suis un peu nerveuse…

- Un peu ? Mouais à sentir ta main t'es au stade « très » nerveuse Lucy, répondit-il avec sa délicatesse de chasseur de dragon.

La jeune femme grogna en relâchant son poignet. Natsu était du genre hypersensible aux états d'âmes des autres, ce qui le rendait trop perspicace sans avoir la subtilité du pourquoi de cette émotion. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, son regard dans le sien.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, se défendit-elle en relevant son visage troublé.

- Ben quoi alors ? T'es pas dans cet état pour rien.

Elle pinça les lèvres et se traita d'imbécile. Une vraie idiote de vouloir lui dire ça, alors que le chasseur de dragon n'avait aucune subtilité.

- Je… Je voulais garder ça pour moi, lâcha-t-elle en rougissant. Toi et moi…

Natsu fronça les sourcils avant de répondre spontanément :

- Tu m'as déjà pour toi tout seul !

La jeune fille le fixa avec incrédulité avant que ses pommettes ne virèrent aux rouges pivoines. La salamandre faisait mouche avec son naturel. C'était mauvais pour son petit cœur enamouré. En voyant cette réaction, Natsu sourit et il se pencha pour venir effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

- T'as aucune raison d'être nerveuse.

- Natsu, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ah, tu voulais dire quoi alors ? Je pige plus…

- Je voulais le dire à personne…

Sa voix était basse, ses mains fines s'étaient accrochées au gilet de Natsu. Son regard noisette avait du mal à soutenir le regard de flamme de son petit copain… Ce mot fit raté un battement à son cœur.

- Je veux le garder juste pour moi, conclut-elle à mi-voix.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas le dire aux autres ? T'as peur de te faire charier ?

- Un peu…

Lucy imaginait déjà les blagues sur le fait qu'elle avait mis le grappin sur le plus turbulent des membres de Fairy Tail… Son regard le suppliait, une moue adorable sur son joli visage portant les traces pivoines de sa gêne. La constallationniste osa appuyer sa demande d'un baiser du bout des lèvres. Les bras de Natsu vinrent l'enserrer étroitement, un grand sourire d'imbécile sur son visage… Ou un brin carnassier.

- Ah mais je suis contre ! Tout le monde doit savoir que tu es MA Lucy ! J'ai aucune envie que quelqu'un te tourne autour !

Devant un tel argument… Même avec ce sourire de mauvais augure, Lucy ne put que rougir davantage. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se traitait d'idiote. Une partie d'elle avait eu peur des ragots, un ancien réflexe de la princesse Heartfilia mais Natsu n'avait peur de rien. Et cette prise sur sa taille, la chaleur de son corps, son regard flamboyant, était autant d'assurance de protection. La jeune femme ne put rien répondre à cela, juste qu'elle avait été stupide.

Natsu ne se défit pas de ce dangereux sourire, venant happer ces lèvres pour un baiser en total contradiction avec son tempérament de feu. Une douceur caressante à laquelle Lucy céda sans lutter. Comme il savait si bien y faire, elle se le demandait…


	10. La déclaration la plus Ringarde

Le second drabble du jour!

* * *

**La déclaration la plus Ringarde de l'histoire ?**

Natsu avait reconduit Lucy à la guilde en la tenant bien évidemment par la main. Il était décidé à ne pas la lâcher maintenant qu'elle semblait avoir mis ses doutes de côtés. Et bien évidemment, la jeune fille avait tout de suite enchaîné avec la possibilité d'une mission car elle avait besoin de joyaux pour payer sa chambre. Passée sa gêne, elle avait retrouvé sa verbale et son petit ton autoritaire sur son coéquipier.

Erza et Mirajane furent les premières à voir le détail du changement… Et la mage en armure se leva avec un sourire en coin pour venir vers ses deux amis. La constellationniste avait tiré Natsu devant le tableau et était en train de regarder les missions. La salamandre voulait les plus croustillantes contre Lucy qui regardait les plus généreuses rémunérées.

- Alors on part en mission en amoureux ?

Le dos de Lucy se raidit à la voix d'Erza et elle posa son regard noisette sur elle. La jeune femme lui adressa un grand sourire de mauvais augure. Celui qui signifiait « je n'aime pas les cachotteries ». La blonde déglutit avec un léger malaise mais Natsu toisa Erza de son regard émeraude avant de lâcher :

- Ouais !

- Et comment cela se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ? Interrogea-t-elle brutalement.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas de réflexion de ce genre, répondit Lucy.

Son malaise n'était pas parti, mais elle affronta le regard perçant de son amie. Erza la scruta d'un air critique avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre elle. Lucy resta bloquée, sa respiration aussi à cause de l'armure de la mage.

- Erza… tu… m'étouffes…

- Je suis tellement contente depuis le temps que je te vois tourner autour du pot !

- Hein ? Lâcha Lucy avec incrédulité.

Son amie se recula avec un sourire entendu aux lèvres, ses yeux la fixant avec bienveillance.

- Il n'y avait bien que Nastu pour ne pas voir les regards que tu lui lançais.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle se tut. C'était bien la belle vérité… Le principal concerné grogna avec un regard blasé.

- Vas-y, rajoute-en une couche Erza…

- Parfaitement, tu es un idiot Natsu ! Mais je ne doutais pas que le charme de Lucy aurait raison un jour ou l'autre de ta bêtise.

- Ah ils sortent enfin ensemble ?

La salamandre se retourna vers la voix du mage de glace qui les scrutait avec un sourire en coin du genre « c'est pas trop tôt ».

- Lucy, t'a bien du courage de vouloir le supporter à temps plein !

- De quoi tu t'mêles le glaçon, répliqua Natsu.

- Je compatis au sort de Lucy c'tout tête de feu.

Les deux amis ennemis se rapprochèrent, jouant des poings et la jeune fille eut un irrépréhensible sourire aux lèvres avant d'éclater de rire. Ce qui souleva plusieurs sourcils incrédules tandis que Lucy se tenait le ventre sous son fou rire. Elle finit par se redresser, essuyant quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux.

- Tu lui as trop tapé sur la tête Natsu, lâcha Grey.

- Lucy, ça va ? S'inquiéta la salamandre en abandonnant son adversaire pour venir auprès de la blonde.

- Oui. J'ai été stupide d'avoir peur que votre regard change, fit-elle en regardant ses amis.

- Pourquoi on aurait changé ? Demanda Erza avec douceur.

La jeune fille lui adressa un grand sourire avant de poser son regard sur Natsu. Elle lui prit la main avec douceur, penchant son adorable minois sur le côté. La salamandre lui fit un grand sourire débile.

- Puisque c'est ça…

Il se retourna vers la salle, tenant fermement la main de la constellationniste avant de clamer :

- Les gars, le premier qui touche à Lucy j'le grille sur place ! Lucy c'est MA copine !

Il y eut des exclamations dans la salle, entre l'incrédulité et la surprise. Quelqu'un demanda une preuve et le mage ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il choppa la nuque de la jeune femme et l'embrassa devant tout le monde histoire de faire taire illico les mauvaises langues. Lucy répondit au baiser avec un immense sourire tandis qu'ils y avaient déjà des cris de joies le petit couple.

Ça, c'était une déclaration des plus romantiques…

Rien ne changerait… Ils formaient juste un couple maintenant… Dans le brouhaha habituel de Fairy Tail. Ils étaient bien loin derrière elle, ses rêves de chevaliers romantiques avec leurs destriers valeureux et leurs promesses d'un amour éternellement romanesques.


	11. La Pluie amoureuse

Merci pour vos reviews! Cela me fait toujours aussi plaisir de savoir que ces drabbles plaisent et qu'ils sont suivi :3

Je n'oublie pas ce recueil de drabbles, même si j'ai un peu moins l'inspiration que pour Sherlock!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La Pluie amoureuse**

Sans crier gars, la pluie s'était mise à tomber alors que le soleil d'été était encore haut dans le ciel il n'y avait à peine quelques minutes. Lucy était sur le pas de la gigantesque porte de la guilde, regardant ce rideau morne avec une moue déçu. Elle avait apprêté une robe légère vu la chaleur… Se mettre aussi en avant avait été le but second mais à présent, il pleuvait des cordes.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme et un air résolut, l'instant d'après la jeune femme sortit de sous le couvert de la guilde afin de regagner son logis. Elle passa de toit en toit, longeant les devantures de magasins afin de limiter la casse. Ces pieds en sandales étaient déjà trempés. Lucy avançait doucement avec l'étrange sensation d'être suivie.

La constellationniste tourna comme si de rien n'était à l'angle d'une rue et se cacha sous le porche d'une maison – histoire de pas se faire tremper – afin d'obliger son poursuivant à se dévoiler. Une clé d'or à la main, Lucy écarquilla les yeux en voyant Jubia passer l'angle en mode ninja.

- Pourquoi tu me suis Jubia ?

- Jubia… Jubia voulait… parler à Lucy… mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre…

Lucy scruta la mage de l'eau avec incrédulité. Cette dernière semblait mal à l'aise, angoissé par quelque chose et pour confirmer tout ça, la pluie s'intensifia. Jubia avait un air gêné et penaud, tenant son parapluie au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler quand tu veux Jubia ! Allons au chaud dans un café, d'accord ?

Prenant les devants, Lucy lui prit le poignet et la guida vers un bar non loin de là. La pluie trempait sa robe à fleurs et ses cheveux blonds mais elle n'était plus à ça près. Elles rentrèrent et s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille, commandant deux thés. Toujours gênée, Jubia avait posé son regard coupable sur la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demanda enfin la constellationniste lorsque les thés fumants furent servis.

Les deux billes bleues se tournèrent vers elle et étrangement la pluie s'intensifia.

- Jubia… Jubia voudrait savoir comment tu as réussi.. à toucher le cœur de Nastu.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Lucy qui souffla sur son thé avant d'en boire une gorgée pour se réchauffer.

- Tu me demandes ça car Grey est aussi aveugle que Natsu question amour ?

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête avec un air penaud.

- Jubia fait de son mieux pour plaire à Grey…

- Tu ne fais pas de ton mieux, tu es carrément à ses pieds et il y est aveugle ! Grey est aussi idiot que Natsu, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La mage de l'eau ouvrit de grand yeux devant la verbale de la blonde, avant de plisser les yeux avec un léger air mécontent.

- Monsieur Grey n'est pas un idiot ! Rectifia-t-elle.

- Si tu le dis.

- Jubia trouve que Grey n'a aucun défaut… C'est pour ça que Jubia vient demander de l'aide à sa rivale.

- Rivale ?

Lucy dévisagea la mage qui était d'un sérieux à couper au couteau.

- Tu me croyais intéressée par Grey ?

- Jubia te voyait tout le temps avec Natsu et Grey… Et Monsieur Grey a dit à Jubia vouloir mourir plutôt que de te livrer lorsque Jubia voulait te capturer pour Phantom Lord.

Lucy éclata de rire devant le sérieux de cette déclaration. Elle se calma rapidement devant le regard de reproche, un peu surpris, de sa « rivale » avant de clarifier :

- Grey est beau garçon mais c'est un ami. Un précieux ami.

- Jubia avait raison, je n'aurais pas du te demander, commença-t-elle à s'énerver tandis que la pluie devenait plus violente dehors.

- Jubia calme-toi. Grey est un A-M-I. Mon cœur a été depuis longtemps capturé par cet imbécile de Natsu.

La mage de pluie sembla se calmer, considérant la jeune femme qui avait un sourire doux et les yeux qui brillait rien qu'à dire ce simple fait. Jubia resta un instant silencieuse.

- Jubia s'excuse.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es amoureuse…

La mage de l'eau rougit à cette vérité dite par la bouche de sa « rivale ». Son regard troublé la dévisagea et elle but une gorgée de thé pour occuper sa nervosité.

- Pour Grey, je pense que tu devrais être clair. Lui dire tes sentiments, lorsque tu t'en sentiras prête. Car tu as beau le trouver parfait, c'est un imbécile quand même, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé et tendre.

- Et si monsieur Grey repousse Jubia ? Souffla-t-elle avec tristesse.

- Ça, tu ne le sauras que si tu lui demandes.

Bon, elle était mal placée pour faire ce genre de commentaire puisque Natsu n'avait pas comprit sa première déclaration… Mais en y repensait, cela la fit sourire. Jubia semblait considéré ses paroles avec attention tout en regardant la pluie se calmer. Au bout de quelques gorgées dans un silence pensif, Jubia avait calmé ses émotions car la pluie s'était dissipée et le soleil commençait à redevenir maître du ciel. Son regard d'océan se porta alors sur Lucy.

- Lucy, amie de Jubia ?

- Bien sûr Jubia. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une rivale.

La jeune femme lui tendit une main que Jubia hésita à serrer. Lucy lui prit la main qui se tendait timidement vers elle.

- Amie, confirma-t-elle. Et si Grey est suffisamment stupide pour ne pas comprendre après ta déclaration, je lui remettrais moi-même les idées en place.

La mage lui adressa un sourire timide mais touché. Son regard ne quittait pas la constellationniste. Elle s'était faite une amie… Une vraie amie. Jubia ne savait pas encore quand elle trouverait le courage de dire ses véritables sentiments au mage de glace mais… Lucy avait ravivé ses espoirs.


End file.
